Teke Teke
by YamiBaki
Summary: The Nordics are in Japan! And Mathias takes the gang to figure out if a certain urban legend is true, that was Mathias' biggest mistake... Written for ShadowWolfGuardian


**Teke Teke**

**A/N: this was requested by ShadowWolfGuardian I hope you like~**

**See y'all at the end of the story~**

The Teke Teke is the ghost of an Italian school boy who lived in Japan; he roams the train station in Japan and makes life a living hell.

In life, the Italian boy, Feliciano, was a complete scarediy cat, and people often took advantage of this and played practical jokes on him all the time. But one day at the train station after school, a group of idiots, known as the Bad Touch Trio, decided that it would be hilarious to place a cicada, a bug that appears in the summer in Japan, on his shoulder. But sadly, this turned out to be a terribly fatal prank. When Feliciano felt the bug on his shoulder and turned his head to see it, he screeched. He had been so scared of the plastic bug that he fell off the platform and was soon hit by a Shinkansen (the fastest train in Japan) and his body was sliced in two.

Legend has it that he is now haunting the train station, dragging himself with his elbows and sometimes with his hands. He is known to kill anyone with his scythe and split them in half with the harsh speed of the Shinkansen to make his victims feel his pain. His name is "Teke Teke" or "Bata Bata" because of the noise he makes when he's dragging himself.

But nobody believed it, until somebody decided to try it and see if it was true. A Danish boy by the name of Mathias had dragged along his 5 buddies out at around 2 am, where it was said that the Teke Teke would appear at around that time. The blond Danish teen stood and waited with the rest of his buddies, right around the time when it had become fall. The chilly air blew as the five of them waited for the train to come.

"a-are you sure about this Mathias?" Tino, a young, Finnish boy asked as he pulled his scarf closer to him. Mathias laughed and nodded, "of course! I just want to see if this legend is true or not!"

"And if it is?" Lukas, a Norwegian asked, standing close to his younger, Icelandic brother for warmth. "If it is, we run our asses the hell out of here~" he simply replied, looking around to see if he could spot anything. After a while, it became silent and the wind grew colder. "Shit, where is he?" he asked, looking around, it was almost 3 and he wanted to see the ghost.

"I don't think this legend is real" Tino mumbled, allowing his tall, Swedish boyfriend to snuggle him so that he was warmer.

"No it's definitely real! Kiku told me so and he was friends with the kid!" Mathias whined, looking around with a look of determination in his eyes, swiftly, standing near the edge of the platform, and ignoring Tino's cries of not wanting him to fall, Mathias smirked and yelled "OI FELICIANO! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! COME OUT!"

The others waited, and received nothing but more silence. Suddenly, a flashing light came towards Mathias at an amazing speed; everyone gasped as it came closer and got to the Danish boy. But in one swift move, Mathias was able to move back and safely avoid the moving train.

Sighing in relief, everyone smiled as it soon became silent again, that is, until they began to hear a small "Bata Bata" sound. Turning, they all paled at the sight of a boy, split in two dragging himself up with both his hands while holding a large weapon. "Holy shit…" Mathias whispered, as the boy began to lift his face, and soon, everyone met dark, blood red eyes and a horribly angry face. The Teke Teke soon began to drag himself faster and faster, getting close to the others.

Mathias gasped and bolted, shouting "RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIVES!"

The others gladly did and ran as fast as they could away from the station until.

SLASH!

Turning, Lukas freaked out at the sight of his little brother being split in two, "EIRIKUR!" he screamed, too shocked and angry to realize that within seconds the Teke Teke was right in front of him and raising his scythe. Tino turned and gasped, "NO! LUKAS!" but it was too late.

SLASH!

In seconds, Lukas was split in two, his upper torso and lower had split and slid off each other, falling limplessly to the floor. Tino sobbed, he hadn't realized that he had been separated from Berwald and Mathias until the Teke Teke was right in his face. Tino screamed and quickly turned to run but the Teke Teke grabbed his foot, causing him to fall onto a glass wall, where Berwald and Mathias watched in horror as the sweet, Finnish boy was sliced in two, his blood splattering all over the glass shelter as his body fell to one side. "T-TINO!" Berwald called, quickly running off as the Teke Teke was close on his trail. He looked back and found himself being lead to the platform.

As the Teke Teke raised his scythe, a train was coming, he sliced Berwald in half, causing him to fall backwards just as the train was coming, and he splattered into a million pieces.

Mathias watched in horror from a far away place. A place as far away from the station as possible. As soon as the Teke Teke turned his head, Mathias turned and ducked under a wall, holding his hand to his mouth as he tried to hold back sobs. All of his friends, had been slaughtered, and all because he wanted to see if this legend was true. Mathias thought it'd be best to run, so he did, looking back and screaming at the top of his lungs once he spotted the thing right at his tail. "FUCK FUCK FUCK THE FIRST FUCKING RULE OF RUNNING AWAY IS NEVER LOOK BACK AND I JUST FUCKING BROKE IT SON OF A FUCK!" he cried. He ran as far as he could, away from the Teke Teke until suddenly.

SLASH!

It was the last thing Mathias heard, before feeling a sharp pain in his stomach, and suddenly seeing red.

**A/N: GOD I was writing this and damn it LUKAS SCARED ME SHITLESS! He just pops out of no where and throws a random clothe at me. Sheese… if he wanted mah chicken then he should have asked…**

**That's right. I'm eating chicken and writing an urban legend at the same time. Like a boss XD**

**And in case most of you are new… Lukas is the name I gave the little ghost boy in our house. My brother sees him sometimes but Lukas likes to bother me more for some reason. Shit he scared me by fucking appearing out of no where… does he hate me or something? Anyways thanks to everyone who actually read my urban legends and don't leave a nasty review like someone did for my Brothers United Fic that one made me sad…**

**Anyways! Greetings from me and Lukas, I'm eating chicken like a boss, there's a spider randomly hanging from the ceiling and near my face that I'm ganna name Bill and it is now 1: 00 am in the morning and I'm going to bed. Goodnight mis hermosas chicas and guapos chicos~ {my beautiful ladies and handsome boys}**

**Though I doubt any Guapos Chicos read my stuff XD**

**Read, Review, Request and Enjoy~**


End file.
